Terror
by Latinagal
Summary: This is another continuation fic to the Mediator. Lessons from Paul for becoming a shifter, being the class vice president, and a school dance is all part of Suze Simon life. Oh and don't forget the night of the dead..


Title- Terror  
  
By- Latinagal (Jocelyn)  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Summary- This is another continuation fic to the Mediator. Lessons from Paul for becoming a shifter, being the class vice president, and a school dance is all part of Suze Simon life. Oh and don't forget the night of the dead. . . "Simon, they know what we do and their coming after us." Sometimes Halloween doesn't seem all to great for some people.  
  
Disclaimer- Well everything belongs to Meggin Patricia Cabot (AKA. Meg Cabot, Patricia Cabot, Meggin Cabot and Jenny Carroll)  
  
A/N- Well this is my first Mediator fic. I hope you like it. . . that book series is such a great novel to read ! ^_^ OMG! I can't wait for the next one to come out!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one: Announcements  
  
School announcements. That's one thing I hate about school is announcements. Well today was one of the greatest announcements I had in awhile. . . not really.  
  
"Hello students, well I'm here to inform you great news which is there's going to be our Annual Halloween Dance held on October thirty-first," a female voice said through the speakers. It was only about two week before Halloween. First of all, it wasn't my idea for the dance. . .but the student council told me, "Halloween dances are held every year Simon." Now there is gonna be some dance that I have to start to plan out. Life sucks. . .  
  
School dances aren't really my thing. . . most likely because the last one I went to had been a terrible accident. This had caused me to miss my own 8th grade dance. I know I haven't been to one in the longest time. . . mostly because I don't dance. I was in homeroom when they announced the Halloween Dance. The whole class broke down into whispers for the dance. Kelly Prescott who was in front of the room got up on a chair.  
  
"Well we all know who's going to be doing the dance now," Kelly said as she made a grin. Oh yeah. . . she was helping with the dance to. Kelly is class president for this year and I was vice president. Mostly everyone clapped in the room or either whistled. I groaned as Kelly kept on talking. "You know that you must all bring costumes. . . even the ge. . ."  
  
"Kelly don't you think they already know about the costumes already," I said. Everyone turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Well I'm just reminding them. . ."  
  
"Even if your just reminding them, it's Halloween for Pete sake," I replied. Kelly starting to blush as the whole class stared at us. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but got cut off.  
  
"Ms. Prescott! Will you get down from that chair," called out Mr. Walden. He was sitting at his desk looking at Kelly and me arguing. Kelly face started to turn a dark reddish color. I guess he was trying to break up the argument.  
  
"Sorry," Kelly mumbled as she made it down the chair. Mr. Walden got up from his place.  
  
"Well it seems times up. . . you guys could go to your classes now," Mr Walden said. He sat back down when he dismissed us. I started to make my way through the crowd as we rushed out. Cee Cee came from behind followed by Adam.  
  
"Oh no. . . not another dance," she said. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I mean Cee Cee and Adam both hated school dances.  
  
"Oh well. . . Cee Cee we should bring a water gun this time?" Adam asked. Cee Cee gave a snort.  
  
"Sure Adam. . . maybe it would be fun if we do," Cee Cee agreed.  
  
"Hey you two lighten up. . . I mean it's not the end of the world or anything," I said trying to lighten things up a bit. Cee Cee and Adam just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't the end of the world but how about if it's the end of the school year," Cee Cee replied. 'Maybe we shouldn't do this schoo dance' I thought. Cee Cee and Adam kept on talking. . . well mostly mumbling stuff about the dance. I couldn't help but feel guilty. How many other students didn't want a dance? I sure didn't. Well that's three students right off the back. Me, Cee Cee and Adam were heading to our World History class. Oh I hate Halloween. One thing. . . it was the night of the dead.  
  
I started to dislike Halloween ever since I was two. My mom would always wanted me to wear pink things like a ballerina dress or something. She made me wear all sorts of costumes for Halloween. . . It wasn't just the costumes but the ghost. Oh did I tell you that I could see ghosts? Oh well if I didn't then, there's the info. I'm a freak who has a lame gift of seeing the dead. Who else in the world doesn't have my gift? I'm like one in a million. That's the way my dad always put my gift. Actually my dead dad.  
  
I had moved here to California because of my mom from New York. All I could say is that California is a lot calmer the New York. At least you don't see much violence here in California. Andy who is my stepfather still tries to spend quality time with me. His three children known as Sleepy, Dopey and Doc.  
  
Doc was the one I liked most of all. He seemed to help me the most of the things I get into also in Geometry. That kid is like a genius compared to his brothers. . . nevermind he is a genius. He should of skipped a grade but he didn't want to. David was his real name but I liked to call him Doc. He was the youngest of my stepbrothers.  
  
Sleepy was just pretty much tired all the time. He didn't really get good grades but he could drive. Over the summer, he had about two jobs. Jake was his real name but Sleepy suited him better. Oh and he was the oldest of my stepbrothers. Then comes the most hideous creature I ever known. Next to Paul, of course.  
  
Dopey. What could I say about that kid? Accept that he needed to change his attitude a bit. Dopey considered himself Mr. Popular at our school. I think it was kinda pathetic but that the way he is. His current girlfriend Debbie Mancuso were mostly making out all the time. Well I would expect that from him. Dopey real name was Brad but the name Dopey sounded much better . He was the middle child from his brothers also my age. I couldn't believe I have a step brother like him. Sleepy and Doc were alright but sometimes Dopey could just get on my nerve.  
  
I snapped back to reality to realise we were close to our next class. Religion. I wonder if Jesse was around? Since he did live in the rectory now . . . there were a few times I would see him around the school but lately I haven't seen him at all. I don't know but I kinda missed him hanging around in my room.  
  
"Hey Suze. . . what are you thinking of going as?" Cee Cee asked. I turned my head to look at her.  
  
"Huh?" I said. Okay I knew I sounded dumb right then. Well my mind kinda blanked out for a moment.  
  
"The dance. . . what are you thinking of going as?" Cee Cee asked again.  
  
"I don't really know. . . I don't really wear costumes that much. . ."  
  
"Oh come on Suze. . . get into the spirit," Adam smiled. I didn't really want to dress up for this lame holiday of the dead. I had some bad experiences on Halloween during the past few years. Really bad ones that were strange for me even to explain today.  
  
"Hey. . . I'm into the spirit," I replied.  
  
"It doesn't really seem like it," someone said behind me. Oh, I knew who that voice belonged to but I didn't really want to turn back. I hesitated then answered the question.  
  
"I'm into Halloween as anyone else Paul," I said. Yeah, it was Paul. . . he's back. He was only suspended from the school for about a month and yesterday he returned. I was kinda shocked to see his face here. . . well not that much. I knew he was going to return sooner or later. I wonder if Kelly knew? Maybe she did. . . how should I know?  
  
Paul just chuckled and the next thing you know. . . he had his arm around me shoulder. Paul was the one person that I despised the most and wouldn't really want to hang around with.  
  
"Sure you are Suze,"  
  
"Paul get your hand off my shoulder," I said. Paul pretended not to hear me, which got me mad. "Paul I'm warning you if you don't . . ." I didn't finish my sentence after I heard a scream. This made Paul let go of me as I turned around to see what happened. . . the sight wasn't pretty. I never actually seen it happened before. . . in front of my eyes. All I could do was gasp in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- wut did u guys think? Is it terrible? :( I'm not really good at writing but peeps tell me I have good plots. Hope you liked the first chapter but if u want the next chapty u guys have to review. . .  
  
~ Latinagal (Jocelyn) 


End file.
